Mended
by Briar Rose
Summary: A short missing scene to 'Shattered'. Tom makes up for lost time.


Title: Mended  
Author: Briar Rose  
Email: boo.roo@sympatico.ca  
Rating: [PG-13], just to be safe.  
Part: 1/1  
  
Synopsis: Missing scene from 'Shattered'. Tom makes up for lost time. He and B'Elanna never met in the Maquis. Short and sweet. This one's for you, Liz.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and her crew are, of course, owned by   
Paramount/Viacom. I thank them for the loan.  
  
Date: January 2001  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chakotay had warned him and he had agreed. After all, they were dealing with   
the Temporal Prime Directive. But as he was standing there so close to her, with   
the adrenaline of the recent fight with the Kazon making the blood pound in his   
veins, he caught the scent of her hair and it had totally unnerved him. He had   
forgotten how vibrant she'd been then; so angry and vulnerable and full of   
passion. He quite literally couldn't help himself.  
  
The Captain was speaking, "...If the time-line's restored, the rest of us should   
have no memory of what's happened here. So I'd like to thank you now..." she   
looked at each of them and Tom thought he caught a look of censure in her eye   
as she noted how close he stood beside B'Elanna. "...for putting your doubts   
aside...and helping put mine aside as well. Good luck to each of you."   
  
With this short speech, Janeway nodded and they began to file out. He was   
headed for the mess hall, Harry to the bridge, and B'Elanna...he'd been warned,   
but he just couldn't help himself.  
  
"B'Elanna!" he called her name and she swung around to face him. She stood   
there, her arms a barrier across her chest, glaring at him. She must have just   
come on board, he reasoned. She was still in her civvies, but she had managed to   
clean up and replicate that shampoo he loved so much.  
  
"What do you want, Paris?" she demanded, still belligerent even knowing what   
she did of the future--though obviously not aware of as much of it as he was.  
  
Ayala had moved ahead of them and they were alone in the passageway outside main   
Engineering. He moved in close to her and swiftly put his hands around her   
narrow waist. His long fingers slid under her leather vest and gripped her   
tightly. "I'll see you in a few hours," he whispered into her ear. "After   
shift. Wear the boots." And with that he took her fully in his arms and pushed   
her against the bulkhead. He pressed his long body against hers and kissed her.   
He hadn't seen her in days, he'd had no way to escape the mess hall to search   
for her and he'd been numb with fear thinking she was dying the same slow,   
painful death that had claimed Tuvok.  
  
B'Elanna was stunned. And aroused. She didn't know weather to punch him or pull   
him closer. Her hands went to his shoulders to push him away. Instead, her   
fingers curled into the cloth of his 'fleet jacket and she dug her nails into   
the firm muscles of his upper arms.  
  
'Softly,' he thought, 'keep it light.' But then her arms came up around him and   
he deepened the kiss. He sucked her bottom lip in between his own and bit   
lightly. He knew the effect it would have on her. Her sharply drawn breath and   
the way her body involuntarily arched against his confirmed it. He breathed in   
the warm, spicy scent of her skin and it almost undid him.  
  
Of course, Ayala picked that moment to come back around the corner looking for   
B'Elanna. "Hey!" he said. "What's going on?"   
  
Tom had to give the big man credit. He looked ready to toss Tom away from   
B'Elanna at the first sign from her that Tom's attentions were unwelcome. No   
wonder Tuvok had claimed him for security.  
  
Tom released her and she swayed slightly on her feet. "I'll see you at home at   
1700. I always did love those boots."   
  
He shot Ayala a small smile and left her, weak-kneed and breathless leaning   
against the bulkhead. She was grateful for the support. 'At home?' she thought.   
What had Chakotay not told her? Chakotay--her Chakotay--had told her all about   
him. It seemed impossible to believe that she and that liar, that drunk, that   
traitor...  
  
But this Chakotay seemed to trust him, even respect him. And he had obviously   
left something out of the tale.  
  
She put a shaky hand to her mouth and exhaled slowly, willing her pulse to slow   
down. Ayala was looking at her oddly--no wonder. Maybe sometime in the coming   
seven years her opinion of Tom Paris would change too. Kahless, she hoped so.  
  
  
End.   
  
  
  
OK, the title's cheesy, if you can think of anything better let me know. I love   
feedback and I respond.  



End file.
